RWBY: Team SAGE
by Justicar Naseto
Summary: His family, sent to an Asylum for the insane, Fate wanted him to die, Fate wanted its own way, however, Life had its own rules, he was adopted by his Best Friends' mother, and was treated as one of her own, for that, he is grateful. He has started his journey at Beacon with his Best Friend and is excited to see what awaits him. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1, Sayn Sylum and Arin Sylum

He sat and waited, his day moved onward, one of his jumpier friends was going, Arin, was her name, she and him had been  
friends for quite a time, when Sayn was born he remembered Arins' mother was a family friend for as long as his parents  
lived, when his parents were locked in an Asylum for the insane, he was adopted by Arins' mother, who treated him like he  
was one of her own, she loved him like a mother should.

His name was quite a coincidence, Sayn Sylum was it, his original last name was Mare. Sayn Mare, Sayn Sylum, he didn't care what it was, as long as he stayed out of the crazy house, he was fine.

Arin sometimes got in trouble with others, and he was tasked with bailing her out.

It was a fairly easy task, since he was extremely powerful, every day, from 2:00 to 10:00, he read about magics, using Aura as a  
weapon, Aura was bendable, you were able to twist it, he had nearly perfected it, he estimated another month or two of  
reading and he would become the youngest to master this ability.

He already knew most of the magics, there was Ghost Blade, which is self explanatory, Serpents Tongue, a Green Spear that  
erupts from the users stomach and strikes the opponent in the most vulnerable spot, Meteor Shot, the user summoned a medium  
sized rock, flowing from it came Lava, upon striking the target the Lava would speed up and pour onto the target, giving  
the unlucky individual large wounds.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his eyes and jumped on his back.

?: "Gueeesss whoooo?"

SAYN: "Arin, how many times to I need to tell you not to do that? You keep this up and you'll give me a heart attack."

ARIN: "You're so good! You should stop cheating."

SAYN: "Hmph. Arin, the Airship is arriving, we should get first in line."

ARIN: "We should? It is? Oh! So it is! Come, my best buddy friend! We will be FIRST IN LINE!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, throwing him first in line.

EMPLOYEE: "Name?"

SAYN: "Sayn Mare."

The Employee looked up and raised a brow, staring at him, he scribbled something down and pointed inside the Airship. Arin  
followed behind him, Sayn sat down in a corner, opened his backpack, and started reading, Arin sat next to him and read the  
book, it was a book Arin really liked, he had pulled this one out because he knew Arin would be bored and would pester him.

ARIN: "Sayn, can you do me a big favor?"

SAYN: "That depends."

ARIN: "Could you read the book to me?"

SAYN: "Are you kidding me?"

ARIN: "Nope, I like having books read to me."

SAYN: "Fine, you know, for a 17-year-old girl, you sure act like a 10-year-old."

ARIN: "It helps friendships to act like one, you know?"

SAYN: "Whatever you say."

He started reading to her, it was a story about a Knight from Heaven that has to go down to Hell to rescue Gods daughter, a  
twist on the original Knight-Rescues-Princess story.

SAYN: "The Knight entered the Princesses Tower, went straight up the stairs, and-.. dammit Arin.."

She had fallen asleep, her head was on his shoulder, he should probably move her into the corner where he was, since she  
was wearing a skirt, she probably didn't want boys looking at her underwear. Actually, it would be better if he woke her.  
He shook her a few times, she didn't wake, he shook her again, she didn't wake. He grabbed her and picked her up, and threw  
her in the air, she absolutely hated heights, she woke and started screaming, landing safely in his arms.

ARIN: "That wasn't nice."

SAYN: "You wouldn't wake up, I woke you because people are boarding, and I thought that you wouldn't have wanted them to look at your girly parts."

ARIN: "Maybe I would've wanted them to look."

SAYN: "I wouldn't have liked that."

ARIN: "You don't like anything I do."

SAYN: "Mainly because you do things I don't like."

ARIN: "Like?"

SAYN: "That one time you broke into my room and cast one of my Aura spells, and nearly killed yourself."

ARIN: 'I didn't do that, that was you."

SAYN: "Sure, anyways, its our stop, let's get off and head to the Arena Auditorium thing."

ARIN: "Wait, where are we again?"

SAYN: "Beacon."

ARIN: "Ooh! That's right! We applied about 3 months ago, didn't we?"

SAYN: "Indeed we did, Arin."

ARIN: "I wonder who our teammates will be?"

SAYN: "Hopefully someone that's not a complete waste of our time."

ARIN: "Hopefully someone that's not a complete BUMMER like you, you're boring, I want a fun friend."

He stood up and dusted off his clothes, then grabbed Arins' hand and pulled her up, and started walking off the Airship,  
Arin followed behind him, she looked around and was surprised at just about everything.

ARIN: "Sayn! Look! Theres a pretty white haired girl! I love her hair! I want my hair to be like that."

She was a white-haired girl, Arin, so was her mother, Arin loved how her hair looked and felt, she tried to make it nice  
every single day, she never told him why, but she always asked if he had liked it. It wasn't much when they were children,  
it began to get common when they hit 14, so she must've developed some feelings for him in the time he lived with them. Her  
mother knew about it, she always had an evil smile, telling him she knew something, when her mother found out she did  
something "Naughty", Arin always blushed, it was a hard one, too.

They approached the entrance, she opened the door, he slipped in at the last moment, and led Arin to the Auditorium, they  
listened to the boring speech and headed off to the Locker Rooms, Sayn pointed to the female Locker Room, and went inside  
the Male Locker Room, they had an hour and a half before they had to go to sleep, so he had taken the chance to take a  
shower. He threw his backpack on a hook and grabbed a towel, he entered the shower, stripped down, put his clothes and  
towel on a bench in the shower, pulled the curtains closed, turned the shower on, and washed his day down the drain.

Behind him, the curtains were dragged open, and then closed again.

SAYN: "This shower stall is occupied."

ARIN: "Are you saying we can't shower together?"

SAYN: "I don't see why we need to, the shower space is kind of small, fit for one person only."

ARIN: "I didn't want to shower alone, I need someone to wash my back, after all."

He turned around, she was wearing light purple panties, her top half was completely exposed.

SAYN: "You shower in your underwear? Not surprising."

She giggled, grabbed the soap from his hands, and started washing her body down.

ARIN: "No, I don't, I can't let you see my full naked form.. yet. I promise it will be worth it."

SAYN: "Who said I wanted to see you nude?"

ARIN: "You."

He shrugged his shoulders. Sayn thought she had some fairly nice breasts, large, ripe, perfect for the taking, but she was  
too much for him to handle, too hard to occupy, she was too energetic for him. He grew up a quiet child, and he thought it  
near impossible for him to keep up with her.

ARIN: "Wash my back?"

SAYN: "This will not go on forever, you know."

ARIN: "Aww, but whhhhyyyyy?"

SAYN: "Because, if someone catches us we'll be kicked out as soon as we get called down to Ozpins' office."

ARIN: "But we won't get caught, because we're SNEAKY!"

She handed him the soap and he started following orders, he washed the majority of her back, sliding his hand down so the  
bottom of his hand reached the top rim of her panties, she grabbed her hands and rubbed around her waist, turning her head  
and smiling, she threw his hands off and washed the soap off. She turned the shower off and looked at him.

ARIN: "Naughty boy, trying to touch me in my naughty places."

SAYN: "You were the one who made me do it, pervert. Did you bring clothes in with you?"

ARIN: "Yep I did! They're right here!"

She pointed to a bundle of clothes, next to his, he grabbed his towel and dried, then got dressed, Arin had already pulled  
off her wet clothes and gotten dressed. She threw her wet panties over the shower curtains and landed them perfectly in her  
backpack, they both left, packed their stuff and went back to the room where the Sleeping Bags were located. They took 2  
sleeping bags in the corner of the room and laid their bags down on the floor, next to them.

SAYN: "Well, guess I'll read a bit, you going to sleep?"

ARIN: "Think so, I'm tired, Mom made me do a whole bunch of work."

SAYN: "Good."

He pulled out a book on an Aura Spell called "The Knight Remnant" and started reading. She crawled up next to him and laid  
her head on his leg, and closed her eyes.

SAYN: "Really?"

ARIN: "Mhm.. goodnight, Sayn."

SAYN: "Goodnight."

She fell asleep soon after, and he would follow, putting down his book and crawling into his sleeping bag, he moved,  
supporting her head, moved it to his leg, and dropped it, her head landing on his leg with a poof, he made a pillow with  
his hands and closed his eye.

'Well.. today has been eventful.. I'm glad we're still together. Have some sweet dreams, Arin, I have no doubt you won't.'

CHAPTER 1, END.

Alright, with being sick and all, I've been taking quite a few days off, I believe this is wrong, so I wanted to give everyone who reads these a little bit of a treat. Blood Rose: Companion will be continued as soon as I return from my sick state, which should be soon. Speaking of Companion, I will be stopping Companion at Chapter 10, however, it will not be completely disbanded, I will be continuing the Blood Rose tribute sometime soon after Companion has been stopped. Hope you're happy with SAGE, expect an AMAZING story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2, Forming Team SAGE.

She screamed on her way down, Arin flew through the air, spinning and flailing her arms asking for someone to help her, he created a platform under her and brought it down to the ground, all while falling, when she hit the ground, he dropped the platform, too late, he slammed against a large stone and broke through it, smacking against the ground and bouncing a few times and landing next to Arin. He scared her, she drew her weapon and turned, ready to kill him, her eyes widens and she sat next to him, trying to make him feel less pain than he had already been feeling.

ARIN: "Sayn! It's okay! Please don't die! It's really okay! You will feel all better later! Don't diiie!"

SAYN: "I haven't a clue what you're rambling on about.. I'm quite fine, not ready to die yet, anyways."

ARIN: "No! Please! Don't talk, you'll tire yourself and end up dying sooner!"

Sayn covered himself in a light crimson human figure, and stood up, completely healed. Arin looked up at him and had an angry face, she stood up, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

SAYN: "Now you want me to die?"

ARIN: "You never let me be an older sister, I am older than you, after all."

SAYN: "That's true, but only by about a month."

ARIN: "Still older!"

SAYN: "Only by a month."

ARIN: "Ah shh! Don't make me do bad things to you again!"

SAYN: "They weren't bad. Not bad enough to be considered bad by me."

ARIN: "BAD THINGS! THEY WILL BE VERY, VERY BAD, SAYN!"

SAYN: "Please do not yell, they will-.. you got 'em, they're riight there."

ARIN: "Are the Grimm interrupting my lecture?! Oh goodie, they are, they will taste my blade."

4 Beowolves surrounded them, she drew her sword, and pushed Sayn out of the arena, they all charged her in a straight line, thinking it would give them an advantage. She sliced upwards, and cut the first in half, length wise, he stabbed the second and charged the third, stabbing them both, she threw them off her blade and made a straight slash down, killing the last one, the second and third were still alive, she raised the blade over her head and did one last slash, cutting them, one in half and the other beheaded.

Arin shook the blood off her blade and put it back in its sheath, approached Sayn, and pointed a finger at his face.

ARIN: "This isn't the end of our lecture! We will discuss this when we get back to Beacon!"

SAYN: "Alright, well, lets just get this done, I see the relics right over there, lets get one and get back to Beacon."

ARIN: "Gladly."

Arin ran over to the relics and grabbed one, then went back to Sayn, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side of the cliff. She looked at him and nodded, he closed his eyes and created a platform under the duo, and raised them to the top of the cliff, she stepped off and pulled him with her, he opened his eyes and the platform disappeared.

They approached Ozpin, Arin handed him the relic and waited.

OZPIN: "You brought it back in.. 12:24, great job."

ARIN: "Yes, thanks to ME, and not him, he stood in his place like a.. well, just like a something that stands still! He was being an idiot and I am going to have to give him an older sister speech!"

OZPIN: "You're his older sister?"

SAYN: "Not in DNA, I was born by someone else and was adopted by her mother when my parents were sent to an Insane Asylum."

He looked at Arin and raised a brow, then turned back to Sayn.

OZPIN: "In any case, you can head back to Beacon, you'll be getting room #536, here is your room key, we'll call you down for team forming."

Arin grinned and took the key, eager to continue the lecture. She grabbed his wrist and once again dragged him, she opened the door, threw him in, then slammed it closed.

ARIN: "You were being such a disobedient little brother! I think I should punish you badly this time."

She raised a hand and slapped him across the face, his Aura blocked it and knocked her hand off. She began to slap him and tried to breach his Aura, to no avail.

ARIN: "Stop. Being. Such. A. Bad. Boy!"

SAYN: "I want to go to sleep. Wake me when we're needed."

He laid his head down on the pillow and fell asleep rather quickly. She sighed and shook her head, giving him a light slap before laying down beside him, she loved him, she truly did, she felt feelings for him that she thought would go unanswered, perhaps for the best, she didn't want him to know, she wasn't his sister, though she liked to call herself one, it would generate awkwardness between them, and cause him not to care for her as a girlfriend.

She waited for a while, a speaker turned on, asking for all students to report to the Auditorium to form teams, she grabbed him and shook, waking him up, he sat up and put his feet on the ground, stretched out for a few seconds, then walked to the door, Arin watched him, following. He could tell she was upset about something, since she was never this quiet.

SAYN: "Care to be carried?"

ARIN: "Carried? You never want to carry me."

SAYN: "I know you're upset about something, so I'll do it this once without having you tell me to do it."

ARIN: "Okay.."

She came in front of him, he crouched down and put his right hand on the opposite side of her knee, doing this for both legs, he supported her back with her left hand, and picked her up. She opened the door, waited until they started moving, closed the door, locked it, and rested her head on his shoulders. He had no problem with this, since they weren't Brother and Sister, but he didn't like picking her up, not because of how much she weighed, he could lift her with a single hand, if he really wanted to, it was because he was afraid of hurting her, not that he has done it before. She was wearing her clothes she wore yesterday, so he worried about people looking at her lady parts, but there weren't many people in the halls, all of them female. They reached the Auditorium and she had fallen asleep, he placed her on the ground and woke her up.

SAYN: "Arin, you ready to get formed?"

ARIN: "What a silly question.. of course I am."

He opened the door and gave her a light push, causing her to move a little faster for a few seconds, he followed behind her and stared up at the teams currently being formed. RWBY and JNPR, nope, not belonging to any of those. Teams DETH and RVNG, came next, what an odd pairing, Death and Revenge. Finally, they were called, Arin and Sayn walked up to the stage, standing next to another girl, they looked around, confused as to where their last team-mate could've gone to.

A clanking sound came from behind them, and a large man came onto the stage, wings on the back of his large suit, he stepped next to the brown-haired Faunus, appearing to be a Dog, the 3 of them crossed their arms behind their back, the person merely standing still, Professor Ozpin soon spoke.

OZPIN: "The four of you collected "The White King" pieces, and there for, will become Team Sayn Mare, Arin Sylum, Gabrielle Lorn, and Everett Gray, Team SAGE, congratulations. Along with forming Team SAGE, you will also have a Hunter among your ranks, it will be up to you to guess who that Hunter is. Beacon Academy attendants, you are all dismissed, please go back to your Dormitory Rooms, and get yourself set up."

The students clapped as we got off the stage, Arin already talking with Gabrielle, Everett walking past them, and heading to their Dormitory. Sayn sped up and walked next to him, he stopped in his tracks and turned to him, and stared.

SAYN: "Hello there, Gray, how do you think you'll be liking Team SAGE?"

He shook his head and started walking again.

Reaching their room, Gray was first inside, he drew his large two hander and started sharpening it. The room wasn't lit, so the glow from his visors made a pretty creepy effect. Sayn shuddered at that sight, and flipped on the switch, Arin and Gabrielle had already taken the top bunks, so they really didn't have a choice on which bunk to take.

Sayn laid on his bed, and nearly instantly fell asleep, Arin fell asleep during her conversation, Gabrielle following, Everett staying awake all night.

'I don't know how I'll like Team SAGE, Sayn. Thank you for asking.'

CHAPTER 2, END


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3, Collection

ARIN: "It tastes great!"

SAYN: "You're supposed to be collecting the sap, Arin, not eating it."

ARIN: "Aww.. but it tastes amazing! It's like if rainbows were a food, it would be exploding all over my mouth!"

SAYN: "Arin, you don't know how naughty that sounded, don't make me get Mother in here."

ARIN: "I didn't mean for it to sound bad! You always make things I say weirder."

SAYN: "Says you, here, come grab another jar and fill it up, we have another 2 more to go. If you take this one and fill it, I'll fill my last one and we can head back."

ARIN: "I don't know if I want to leave yet. I want to eat these trees! I wonder if they'll taste as good as the sap, but harder? It would be like-"

SAYN: "Do you want me to roll it to you?"

ARIN: "It would be better for my legs if I stood here."

SAYN: "You have the skinniest legs I've ever seen, breaking the sarcasm, how would it be better?"

ARIN: "It would tire me out less."

Sayn rolled the jar to her and started filling another, it filled rather quickly, the taps being put in the week before, he capped it and put it in the box, Arin was about to dip a finger in her sap when Sayn used his Aura Sling to wrap around it and pull it from her, capping it and following its Masters movements. She looked at him angrily, stood up and started walking back to the Airship. Sayn picked up the 2 boxes that were filled with jars, closed them and followed Arin, she was supposed to be leading him to the Airships, she and Gabrielle knew the locations of the Airships, while Sayn and Everett were gathering the Sap for a class. Everett came from the forest and stared at the box, Everett was also put in charge of guarding the sap on his Airship.

Sayn handed him the box and continued walking. The first Airship, holding the boxes left the forest, Arin turned and walked onto the Airship, Sayn was still a distance behind, the sliding door closed and the ship took off. He stared into the sky, his red Hood falling off, revealing his black Mohawk, along with blue markings running across his face. The Airship launched over him and sped up.

Sayns' eyes widened and he used his Sling again to hopefully latch onto the wing of the Airship, the Sling attached, but was slipping off quickly, he started climbing his Aura, reaching closer and closer, but slipping farther and farther. He made one last push before the Sling slipped off entirely, he slid his hand across the wing before his body fell off the wing, being held from the ground by his non-dominant hand. He used his dominant hand to open the sliding doors, and jump inside. He slammed the door closed and sat down, filling his lungs with air and laying his head back.

ARIN: "Sayn? I thought you were on the other ship."

SAYN: "No, you didn't.. you were mad at me and decided to leave me, I know you, Arin, its something you do, you nearly got me kidnapped as children. Do not do that again, I can defend myself against a few Grimm, but a pack of Beowolves or a family of Ursa I am unable to handle."

She stood and looked outside, they were landing, she opened the door and jumped out, walking next to Gabrielle, they instantly started talking, Arin must've told Gabrielle, because she had looked back at Sayn with a 'I am going to hurt you' face. He sighed and stepped off the Airship, Everett put his elbow on his shoulder and leaned onto Sayn, nearly knocking him down, he stood up with the help of one of his barriers.

EVERETT: "Girls are a hassle, huh?"

SAYN: "Indeed they are.. especially Arin, she likes to mix the stories around and put the odds into her favor."

EVERETT: "Sounds like my teammate.. she was a fool, it almost ended up costing her life because of the lies she made."

SAYN: "That so..? What happened?"

EVERETT: "Nothing much, she put in a couple of lies and me and her dueled, she charged into my fist and I might've accidentally broken quite a few of her bones with that one punch."

SAYN: "Sounds like something Arin would do, Gabrielle is all over her, too, so if I even broke her thumb, Gabrielle would've torn me to pieces, that is, if she could get past my Aura, which I highly doubt. Say, what is her weapon?"

EVERETT: "Despite her small figure, she is actually pretty tough, her weapon would be a Maul, it has a head enchanted, too. Quite a bitch to get hit by that, even in this armor, she mistook me for a Grimm and slammed against my stomach, burned quite a bit, still haven't figured out why it got past my armor without making that much damage on the outer shell. Get hit by that unguarded and you will be in some trouble."

SAYN: "Thanks for the heads up."

EVERETT: "No problem, come now, we must get back to the Dormitory before they do. I'm sure Arin is mad at you and will try and kick you out."

SAYN: "Sure, hold on, I'll just move us to our room."

EVERETT: "I weigh around 1000 pounds, I don't know how you'll lift me."

Sayn closed his eyes and created a platform under the both of them, and moved them inside, he opened his eyes and jumped onto his bunk, Everett sat in his chair and started sharpening his sword. The door opened and the 2 girls came in, Gabrielle was wide eyed at how fast they had gotten in the Dormitory. Arin went into the bathroom and took a shower.

GABRIELLE: "How in the fuck did you get in the Dormitory so fast?"

Sayn raised her to her bunk.

GABRIELLE: "What the holy fucking fuck? You are a heretic! That was an illegal move! Everett! Kill him!"

Everett looked up from his sword and shook his head, then looked back down.

GABRIELLE: "You are out of the Dormitory tomorrow at 9:00, no later!"

SAYN: "Well that's too bad for you, tomorrow is a weekend, I'm sleeping in, and there isn't shit you can do about it."

She unfolded her weapon and was getting ready to slam him inside out, she swung her weapon but was blocked by a barrier.

GABRIELLE: "What in the absolute fuck are you?!"

SAYN: "Sayn Sylum."

GABRIELLE: "I know who you are! How are you doing that?!"

SAYN: "I'm bending my Aura."

GABRIELLE: "What the fuck..? If you do that, won't you end up breaking your Aura entirely?"

SAYN: "Not if I don't use it too much."

GABRIELLE: "Fuck this.. I'm going to bed."

Gabrielle folded her weapon and laid in her bed, throwing her blankets over her torso and falling asleep. Sayn turned to Everett and looked at him.

SAYN: "You going to sleep?"

EVERETT: "No, I'm going to head to the Library and read a book or two, catch you later."

He stood up and sheathed his weapon, walked to the door and opened it, then left, closing the door behind him. The room was already dark, perfect for Sayn to go to sleep in, however, he couldn't sleep, he shuffled over and over, until finally, he sat up and rested his back on his pillow. He grabbed a book from his backpack and started reading it. He turned the first page, when the bathroom door opened, a head poked out, then a nude figure emerged. Sayn didn't notice that the shower had stopped, so Arin coming out was a surprise.

She had a slender body and pale skin, yellow eyes and long white hair, she threw the towel in a basket in the corner of the room, and opened her backpack next to Sayn.

SAYN: "You really should bring your clothes in the bathroom, you know?"

She turned around and stared at him, then closed her backpack and turned around.

ARIN: "I don't like staying in the bathroom too long, people like showers, right?"

SAYN: "Right."

ARIN: "Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

SAYN: "Don't care."

Sayn moved over and Arin slipped under the covers and cuddled next to him.

ARIN: "I'm sorry for trying to leave you out there today.. I was mad and when I'm mad it opens up to me and I have to go inside and-"

SAYN: "Shh.. It's alright. I can handle myself out there."

He rubbed her head and let her wrap her arms around his left arm and pull it into the middle of her breasts.

ARIN: "Sayn.. do you love me..?"

SAYN: "Of course I do, what makes you ask?"

ARIN: "Nothing, just wanted to know."

SAYN: "Okay, you should go to sleep, we've been out for a long time and you need your sleep."

ARIN: "Alright.. goodnight."

She pushed herself up, moving Sayns' arm down, making his hand touch the beginning of her crotch, he kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes, both taking in the warmth of each other, and falling asleep together.

He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, knowing the rest of his team would be asleep, he entered and closed the door, then slipped into his bed, turning to Sayn, he noticed a female figure was in his bed, he moved the covers to his bed and examined, they were truly lovers, indeed, they refuse to acknowledge that it was true. Sayn had slipped his hand partway inside her vagina while he was asleep, Arin had put on a smile and had fallen asleep next to him. He threw the blankets back over them and laid back in his bed. If only he had this journey when he was a child, unfortunately not, he hadn't ever had a girlfriend or a wife, so he had never had this journey at all. Perhaps for the best.

CHAPTER 3, END.


	4. UPDATE

GAH! Slight change of plans, earlier today, a friend called and asked if I wanted to hang out, so I'll be heading out for the night, sorry for the schedule change, I'm really bad with it. Please be mad :)


	5. Chapter 4

Whoopsie! Spelt Arin wrong. D: Can't even spell my own characters' names right, such 1337.

CHAPTER 4, Criminals and RWBY

_They sat in patience, waiting for the right moment, she leaned against the wall and covered her face, there was someone that was causing her trouble.. she wanted her dead, it was a simple enough order, kill this, kill that. Clunking of boots came, the girl knelt down and asked_

_?: "You okay? Looks like something rocked your world."_

_The 3 stalls nearest to the 2 opened, and 3 others came out, their weapons drawn, they snuck up behind the girl, raised their weapons, and went apeshit, making the girl into a sticky liquid._

_?: "Good, okay, now lets get out of here before someone sees us, we still have another target."_

_?: "Right."_

He went for a walk while Arin, Gabrielle, and Everett finished doing their business, turning a corner, he looked around and seen something odd.

Police swarmed the bathroom and pool area, checking something out, Sayn approached one of the officers and asked

SAYN: "What's going on?"

OFFICER: "There's been a murder in the female bathroom, pretty bad, blood all over the floor, took the janitors atleast an hour to clean this shit up. I don't know who could've done this, but who ever did it, is one heartless bastard."

SAYN: "That so?"

He turned around and left, he would have to accompany Arin everywhere, Everett was always with Gabrielle, and Arin was always alone, if there's a person, or worse, a team that has done something as bad as that, then he would need to keep his eyes on her at all times. He left the area and went back to the Dormitory, opening the door, Gabrielle was in the bathroom helping Arin with her hair, Everett was in the chair, sharpening his sword.

SAYN: "Arin! You almost done in there?! We have to leave in 15 minutes!"

ARIN: "Come on! You know how much I love my hair!"

GABRIELLE: "Stop yelling at Arin! It's not nice!"

SAYN: "Think I care whats nice? My life has been unfair for about.. let me check.. 99% of it."

GABRIELLE: "Your emotional bullshit doesn't work on me!"

SAYN: "Gray, you mind watching these two? I can't stand being near them both for more than 5 minutes."

EVERETT: "Head off, we'll meet you there."

SAYN: "Thanks. I owe you."

Sayn opened the door and left, heading to the leaving airship, they were going to see a concert, RWBY, Arin had been a fan of them for as long as he could remember, he didn't really like their music, but then again, he didn't like much. He liked books, for one, magic, peace and quiet, anything related to research. The only music he listened to was a song called "Lights' Finest" by a group of hunters from Beacon. Couldn't remember the name of the band, since it had been a very long time since he had listened to it.

For the concert, he wore some dark red and blue Robes, with 3 painted white claw marks going down the back of it. He wore these to special occasions, and no where else, he had 3 types of Robes, Combat Robes, Research Robes, and Event Robes, the Combat Robes were made out of a thin but strong silk, which can shrug off most blows from Grimm, the Combat Robes had a woodland camouflage texture, his Research Robes were comfortable and easy to carry around, they were a light grey color.

Boarding the Airship, he sat somewhere bright so he could read, he pulled out a book from the inside pocket of his robes, and started reading, looking up occasionally, he seen 4 students watching him carefully, 2 female, 2 male, he couldn't see their faces, as they were hidden by masks. He disliked being watched, so he lit the pupil of his eye ablaze for a few seconds, being sure not to burn himself, he blinked once and the fire disappeared. He then looked back down to his book and continued reading, footsteps came closer, and a click of a weapon came from in front of him. He threw the book to the side and rolled, dodging an overhead swing from a Claymore, the weapon turned, and swung again, nearly clipping the side of his head. He jumped up and kicked the first male attacker in the stomach, he then moved swiftly and summoned a Ghost Blade, gripped the handle, blocked a swing from a Staff, grabbed the Staff, and swung at the first female attackers hips, staggering the female attacker.

He erupted the Ghost Blade into shards and formed a spike at the tip of the staff, Sayn didn't know he could've done that, he shrugged and pulled the Staff from the females' hands, smacked her in the side of the head, and hit her in the chest with the non-lethal part of the Staff. He turned his head and the Claymore was coming down on him, no time to react, he was preparing for the worst, when, inches away from his face, it stopped, looking to his left, Everett had grabbed the blade and was staring down the male attacker. He pulled the Claymore and ripped it from the attackers' hands, he threw it far from him, and gripped the males' throat, picked him up, and slammed him back into the ground, the last two attackers, wielding a Warhammer and a Katana, they charged Everett, he turned towards them, and, with his massive boot, kicked them both in the chest, knocking them back to their seats, he walked over to one of them, grabbed his throat, and tore off his mask, revealing a blonde boy.

EVERETT: "So.. that's who you are, huh? I'll know now to have your entire team kicked from Beacon for assault."

?: "Gah! F-fuck.. you!"

EVERETT: "We're going to play that way, huh?"

Everett punched the boy in the face, knocking several of his teeth out, as well as his consciousness. He threw the boy to the side and walked over to Sayn, kneeling down he examined him.

EVERETT: "You alright?"

SAYN: "Just splendid."

EVERETT: "Any clue who they were?"

SAYN: "Not a single one."

EVERETT: "We'll have them locked up in the cells until we figure out what to do with them. Until then, you need to stay with someone."

SAYN: "I planned to. Wheres Gabrielle?"

EVERETT: "No clue, they should be here shortly, though."

SAYN: "Thanks for saving my skin, there. I would've been food for the Beowolves."

EVERETT: "All good, it's my job here, I'm a Guardian, Investigator, and Mentor."

SAYN: "You work here? Knew it."

EVERETT: "I've worked here for about two years, I'm an ex-soldier from one of the elite assault groups."

SAYN: "Really? You must be quite the badass."

Everett chuckled at that, and sat down, examining his sword, Sayn sat next to him and watched him.

SAYN: "Say.. whats with that obsession with your sword?"

EVERETT: "This sword, Heartache, has killed many men and women, demons and monsters, the person who wielded it previously, the General, was no good with slashing attacks, so he took to stabbing, turns out, during one of his training routines, he stabbed each and every target in the heart area, when he went on a mission, soldiers reported the enemies having stab wounds in the heart region."

SAYN: "And how did you get it?"

EVERETT: "The General went mad with power, he thought he was invincible or something like that. Heartache had been implanted with a 3 rare runes, a Fire Rune, Ice Rune, and Water Rune, and 1 rune that has only been found once, a Lava Rune. These runes can change the tide of battles in a matter of minutes. the Fire Rune, when you do a thrusting attack, it launches off a fireball before the blade collides with the target, the Water Rune, when it stabs the target, it fills the enemy with water, drowning their organs in water, and the Ice Rune, after being burnt and filled with water, spikes shoot out and stab the target, making large holes in them, they immediately retract and go back inside the blade, letting the water out, the Lava Rune, when you put the tip of the sword in the ground, and activate the Lava Rune, a wave of lava appears behind the user of the blade, the Lava forms a mold over the user and any allies that are nearby, and kills everyone that isn't. When the General went mad, I was the one who stepped in, but then I was just a child, he nearly killed me, I just limped infront of a hanging shipment crate from the Schnee company and flipped the switch to let it down when he was under it, crushed the bastard. Sword had somehow activated itself and burned a nice hole in the crate, also set all of the Dust off, caused some preeetty loud noises. I checked the crate and, surprisingly, the sword was the only thing in the crate. I picked it up, and just used it since then."

SAYN: "That's quite the story."

EVERETT: "Indeed. Hey, here come Arin and Gabrielle."

Everett waved them over, Gabrielle walked over, expecting Arin to be behind her, but Arin was was on her butt, poking the Staff-wielding female with her sword. Gabrielle sat down next to Everett and stared at Arin, pointing at her.

GABRIELLE: "What is she doing?"

EVERETT: "No clue."

SAYN: "Such a child.. Arin, come on over, I'll read you a story."

ARIN: "REEEAAALLY?"

She jumped up, quickly sheathed her sword and ran over, sliding on her knees, she spun around and leaned against him, Everett looked over at Sayn, and pointed to his backpack, then to the unconscious and wounded team, Sayn nodded and looked down at his book, reading to Arin. Everett and Gabrielle got up and rummaged through his backpack, moving things aside until he found some red velvet, and some rope, they split the velvet and rope and bound the mysterious team, and threw them into a corner, excluding them from anyone, Gabrielle walked back to Sayn and Arin, and listening to the story. Everett drew his sword and watched the rogue team, making sure they didn't try to break their bindings.

EVERETT: "I'll stay back and watch these criminals, you guys can go to the concert. Besides, I'm not into music."

GABRIELLE: "Aw! Come on! You need to get out! You're always in the Dormitory doing weird things, like reading books!"

EVERETT: "No, I'm going to stay back."

GABRIELLE: "Whhhyyyy?!"

EVERETT: "Because I need to watch these criminals."

GABRIELLE: "But that's boring!"

ARIN: "Gabrielle, I think they want to kill Sayn, I don't want them to kill Sayn."

GABRIELLE: "But he's an asshole!"

ARIN: "Gabrielle! You're talking naughty again!"

GABRIELLE: "He's an assholeassholeassholeasshole!"

ARIN: "GABRIELLE! STOP IT!"

GABRIELLE: "Okay! Stop yelling at me!"

SAYN: "Stop yelling at eachother! I will rip up those tickets and throw them right out the window, after burning them!

GABRIELLE & ARIN: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

SAYN: "Can we switch places, Everett?"

EVERETT: "Sorry mate, you're on your own."

SAYN: "Shit.. okay, come on, you two, we just have to walk down the street, to the stadium, see it?"

They nodded, and started walking together side-by-side, they approached the lineup and waited until they were at the front of the line, Sayn opened his pocket and pulled out 3 tickets, handed them to the male in a black t-shirt and pants, and walked inside.

SAYN: "I wonder how they'll sound.."

ARIN: "Amazing!"

GABRIELLE: "Fantastic!"

SAYN: "Hm.. we'll see."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5, Meeting

They stood in a line, he was expecting some sort of girly music, something about love and peace given to everyone, or a sad song, he was prepared to pull out a book and leave as soon as the song started. A crowd of girls surrounded them, the occasional boy scattered amongst the crowd, doing someone a favor, he assumed. 4 girls entered walked on stage, a girl with a red and black dress, another with a white dress on the left, and a blonde girl with a yellow dress, and another with a purple, white and black dress, they all looked older than the girl in the red dress. He hung his head, put one of his hands on his hip and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

SAYN: "Goodness me.. what have I gotten myself into..?"

ARIN: "The best concert ever!"

SAYN: "Fucking fantastic. After this, I'm going to buy a whole fuckton of alcohol and waste myself away."

ARIN: "But you get so messed up when you're drunk!"

SAYN: "Screw reality, I'm sure Everett will be enjoying himself with me."

Sayns' pocket buzzed, and a message came from Everett.

'Hell yeah I am, $50-$50?'

'Sure, seems good, I'll probably need to spend it to forget about this mess.'

'Don't be like that, RWBY is pretty good, I like their songs.'

'Course you do, you're a woman.'

'Haha! You're funny.'

'Nice sarcasm. How did you know I said you'd be enjoying yourself with me?'

'I'm right behind you, for a Mage as powerful as yourself, you aren't good with people sneaking up on you.'

Sayn looked behind him, and standing behind him was an armored titan, who was putting away his tablet. Sayn followed, and moved aside, making a space for Everett, he stepped in and looked down at Sayn.

SAYN: "Weren't you supposed to be taking the attackers to the dungeon?"

EVERETT: "I said fuck it, I brought them to the police station and did a whole bunch of fun stuff and came back."

SAYN: "How did you even get in here?"

EVERETT: "I took the ticket from your backpack."

SAYN: "What? How? I didn't even have them in my backpack."

EVERETT: "Exactly, I didn't take them from you, but I didn't give the bouncer man at the front door the ticket."

SAYN: "Soooo how did you get in?"

EVERETT: "Best not said."

Sometime before, they had already started the music, Sayn turned back to the stage, listening to the music put out, Gabrielle and Arin were jumping around like a pack of wild dogs around bits of meat.

ARIN: "Woo! This is the best!"

SAYN: "Christ.. do I have to sit through this?"

EVERETT: "Would probably make Arin really happy."

SAYN: "Damnit.. I didn't even want to come here."

EVERETT: "Don't see why, when I was your age, I would have considered these girls on stage eye-candy."

SAYN: "You can't be that old."

EVERETT: "I'm not, but nowadays I don't really care for women, they go on their way and I'll go mine."

SAYN: "How old are you exactly?"

EVERETT: "21."

SAYN: "Damn. That's not anywhere near old."

EVERETT: "Nowhere near old, I'm real hard to kill too."

SAYN: "So you're a walking melee tank."

EVERETT: "On legs."

Sayn looked at the stage, and looked at the instruments the female bandmates were playing. 2 guitars, a piano, and a drum set, his eyes lit up, and he sensed something different about one of them compared to the rest, something.. he looked at the red headed girl, the flame in his eyes died down, then to the pianist, died down again, to the drummer, his eyes lit up again, then to the second guitarist, his eyes died down fully, indicating he found the source, he looked at her face, marking each detail, black hair, black bow, 17 years of age, he had what he needed. The bow was suspicious, but it could have been just for fashion, Sayn turned around and started leaving.

ARIN: "Sayn! Where are you going?"

SAYN: "Research calls."

ARIN: "Aah, okay, we'll be with you later, okay?"

SAYN: "Mhm."

He wasn't actually going to research, he'd do it the day after, he wanted to get out and read, too much noise for him to handle, the next Airship was to come after the concert, he created a platform under him, and kept creating platforms until he reached Beacon, he stepped off the platform and walked to the library, entering a dark room filled with books, he picked one and sat down in a rocking chair, started rocking, and read deep into the night.

He was interrupted by footsteps, entering the library, unaware the he was in the corner of the room, he watched carefully, not making a noise, he recognized the figure, black hair, a bow, she was looking for a book on a list, while saying the name of the book and a few other words.

?: "Night's Day.. where could you be..?"

Sayn slowly checked the title of his book, 'Night's Day'.

SAYN: "Say, are you looking for this book?"

?: "Oh goodness! Where did you come from?"

SAYN: "I was sitting in the corner."

?: "Really..? Well, that would be my book. If you're reading it, you can keep reading."

SAYN: "No, no, I'm done anyways, I'm going to leave and go for a walk before bed."

?: "Bed? A walk? You must be unaware, it's 2:00 AM."

SAYN: "Doesn't matter, I don't get tired easy, and I can see most things in the night."

?: "Impossible, only Faunus can see in the dark, and you're no Faunus."

SAYN: "Don't be so sure."

?: "I'm not seeing the Faunus on you."

SAYN: "Many things are not as they seem, take your book."

He handed the book to her, and started walking out, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

?: "Hold on, your back, where did you get this robe?"

SAYN: "It's been mine for 6 years, the figure on my back is usually the first thing people notice, because it's close to a groups symbol, known as the White Fang."

?: "The White Fang has a wolf head in the middle, but this one only has the 3 claw marks."

SAYN: "3 claw marks, yes."

?: "I heard that only high ranks of the White Fang have 3 claw marks."

SAYN: "And only members of the White Fang should know that."

?: "Are you saying I'm a member of the White Fang?"

SAYN: "Not really, but it's highly suspicious that you know, also, you're hiding something physical."

?: "Physical? What do you mean?"

Sayn grabbed one of the strings to her bow and tugged, pulling off the entire bow and string, revealing 2 cat ears, Sayn used his free hand to open the girls' hand and put the bow and string on the middle of her hand, she looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Sayn grabbed his hood and pulled down, two ears rolled up, Sayn was a rabbit.

?: "I don't.. uhm.."

SAYN: "Don't say anything, my name is Sayn Mare, you're the girl that played on of the guitars, next to the blondie. You probably shouldn't tell anyone about the high ranking White Fang, if you tell, then your identity is toast. Remember that."

Sayn turned around and left, seems he met a Faunus.

CHAPTER 5, END

Hello everyone! Naseto here! As some fan choice, I'll be leaving it up to you to decide who Sayn will start a relationship with first! Please PM me and give me a vote, the Kitty girl, Arin, or Gabrielle, I'll be counting up the votes on Monday, if there are no votes (Sadface) I will decide myself, and after the votes are all counted, the decision will be made. Have a good weekend!


	7. Chapter 6

Incase any of you are confused, Mahner will be pronounced "Manner", and Slaen will be pronounced "Slain".-

CHAPTER 6, Army of the Damned

Sayn sat on his bed, packing several necessary items, canned food, Aura Manipulation books, water bottles, pencils, pens, a notebook. He zipped his backpack up and slung it on his back, Everett was dealing with Gabrielle in town and Arin had been stuck with Sayn. He wore his Combat Robes, his hood up, he was going on a quest to an ancient tomb to find a magic only known as a rumor.

ARIN: "Do you reeeaaallly need to go?"

SAYN: "Yes."

ARIN: "Why can't I come?"

SAYN: "Too dangerous."

ARIN: "Too dangerous? You obviously haven't seen my skills."

SAYN: "I've seen your skills, and from what I've heard about this place, they won't help you."

ARIN: "But your skills aren't as good as mine, I've beaten you in almost all of our battles!"

SAYN: "Either way, you can hang out with Everett or Gabrielle."

ARIN: "But I like you better!"

SAYN: "Too bad. I'm leaving now. See you in a few days."

Sayn stood up and wrapped his right arm around Arin, pulled back, then left. He didn't like making his companion sad, or angry, but this is one of those days where he would prefer to have her stay back, in case he had ran into some trouble, if he died, he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to be sad for him, because it would pain him more in death to have someone mourning him. Everett already knew Sayn was leaving, and had talked to the Headmaster, giving Sayn the go for the weekend. He pushed the door open and made a platform under him, then started flying to the location he had read about. Just outside a cemetery that had been closed off due to odd things appearing then disappearing straight after, many of the people that saw these said that a pile of bones reanimated from the grave, dug themselves out, looked around as if they didn't know where they were, then went straight back into the grave, pulling all the dirt back on top of them.

Reaching the Cemetery, he scanned around, looking for any oddities on the objects, he approached the gate and jumped over it, then approached a grave that said 'Here lies Mahner Slaen, the greatest Aura Bender in Remnant', he pushed the gravestone, and the dirt move backwards, opening up an entrance, he pushed the gravestone back until it clicked and two thick metal rods emerged from the ground and held the stone in place, the open grave revealed a spiraling staircase made out of stone, he conjured a Meteorite and used it as a lantern, then walked down the staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, there was a small room made out of wood, and 3 doors. He approached one and opened, there was a large, empty room with a stone door at the end of it, he closed the door and approached another, another wooden room, with an old table and 5 books on them, each having strange markings on them, he opened one of the books to be greeted by an unfamiliar language.

"nomenoi arcaniss jahen vehafora ini wer ir vur ergriff mahner, nomeno ui wer jennuilti vur di shio jacida arcaniss, shar vsist wer throdenilti loexvi, qe maka sjek wux re vi , lae wux geou loreat. nomeno zarachii.

si, yenta dout ominak, jikmada vi inloil di sia adul ekess vin reab di wer loex, ekess aso dout ominak persvek ripeik."

He tilted his head in confusion, placed his backpack on the ground and shoved the books in, under the books, there was a piece of paper, appeared to be a word translator, he pulled out the book and placed it beside the translations, and began matching the words. After 10 minutes of matching, he wrote down the full sentence.

"these magics were created by the one and only mahner, this is the greatest and strongest of all his magics, but also the most deadly, be wary if you are a novice, as you will die. repeat this phrase.

i, say your name, break a piece of my aura to conjure an army of the dead, to aid your name in combat."

He closed his notepad and threw it in his bag, then put the translations in the book and put it beside the notepad, closed his backpack, and left the room. He turned to the staircase, it was blocked? He scratched his head, and opened the final door, skeletons, skeletons, skeletons! They lined the floor and walls, some in cages, some hung by a noose, and the rest sprawled on the floor. Sayns' jaw dropped, he slammed the door closed and ran towards the door with the stone wall, he ran half way when a purple whip wrapped around his waist, and threw him back to the door, nearly breaking through it, he hit the ground and was on his hands and knees, looking up, there was a skeleton in the middle of the room, holding a Fireball in one hand and a whip in the other.

?: "YOU HAVE ENTERED MY HOME, MY HUMBLE ABODE, AND BROKE MY PEACE, IF YOU HAVE COME FOR MY BOOKS, MY MAGICS, YOU WILL PROVE THAT YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH TO TAKE THEM."

SAYN: "What..? Who are you?"

?: "MY NAME, LONG GONE, I REMEMBER BUT OTHERS MAY NOT, MAHNER IS IT. GET YOURSELF READY AND PROVE YOURSELF."

Sayn was ready for a 1-1 fight, but Mahner was not, he said the phrase in the book and conjured a large army of skeletons, each having a buckler and a scimitar. A wounded Sayn versus 99 skeletons, and a legend. 100 versus 1.. he hadn't the energy to conjure an army for himself, he didn't have a chance. This is his end, he knew he shouldn't have brought Arin with him, good thing too. He used what little energy he had to summon a sword, he was going out with a bang. He charged forward, dodging Fireballs and whip snaps, he jumped right into the crowd of skeletons, cutting his way through many, one slashed at him, he blocked and kicked its leg, causing it to fall over and crack the skull, they broke like pots. the circling skeletons charged forward, got ready to slice him apart and make him dinner. Is this his end? He closed his eyes and was ready for whatever came. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, and was surprised to find himself not dead, how..? He crushed the skeletons skull and turned around, his entire team was there, holding back 3 skeletons each.

SAYN: "What..? Weren't you guys supposed to be back at the Dormitory?"

GABRIELLE: "You don't think we would let our leader die willingly, do you? Idiot."

ARIN: "I knew you would run into some trouble."

SAYN: "Yeah.. thanks for coming. Lets wrap this up."

ARIN: "Right."

Everett kicked the skeletons back, breaking through their bones and making a dust on his boot, pushed them back, making them stumble, she stabbed 3 times, picked one of them up, and slammed it back down, cut the heads off of the ones who survived, and charged, Gabrielle lifted the skeletons up using her maul, then slammed back down, causing a circle of fire to burn 6 of the skeletons. They each switched places, Everett swung his massive sword and cut through a crowd of the skeletons, Gabrielle dancing around with her hammer and breaking multiple skeletons in seconds, Sayn moved around quickly, stabbing and bodychecking the skeletons, Arin kept using her sword like a javelin, throwing it, picking it up, then throwing it again, until, finally, the room was clear, except for Mahner.

EVERETT: "Say, whos the big guy over there?"

SAYN: "Mahner."

MAHNER: "FOOLS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT WHAT IS DEAD!"

EVERETT: "Let me take this guy, about time I had a challenge."

Everett charged forward, slashing and stabbing, Mahner kept teleporting behind him, dodging his attacks but being unable to hit him due to his speed in the armor, it was quite surprising to see how fast he could move in that large suit of armor. Everett lifted his sword up, turned around, and cut Mahner down the middle, caught him in a teleport.

MAHNER: "AGH! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

EVERETT: "Oh, it can, you undead scum."

Mahner started fading into dust, until nothing was left. Everett used his gauntlet to clear off the dust from his sword, sheathed it, then walked back to his team.

SAYN: "Okay, first this is first, how in hell did you get down here?"

Arin pointed to the open staircase going straight up.

SAYN: "How did you get in the middle so fast?"

ARIN: "Everett cut through so many of them so we were able to get to you quickly."

SAYN: "And how did you find out where I went?"

EVERETT: "You think we are without transport? You have your platforms, I have my ride, and these two have theirs."

SAYN: "What is your transport?"

EVERETT: "A jet."

SAYN: "How the fuck did you get a jet?!"

EVERETT: "Did you forget? I was a soldier, I saved up enough money and bought one for myself as personal transport, seems they included 3 seats in the jet for some reason."

SAYN: "Okay.. we'll discuss this once we get back to the Dorm, we need to leave, before any of these things spawn up."

EVERETT: "Got it. Lets get out of here."

Team SAGE left, Sayn sat ontop of the plane to regain some of his energy, while using his platform to bind himself to the plane for the time being. The day was quite successful, he had managed to get 5 legendary magics, and a translation page in one day, he would need to start practicing right away.


	8. RELATIONSHIP UPDATE!

G'day everyone! After putting together the (Not so many) votes, it has been decided that Sayn will go with Arin! Every country around the world is celebrating for some sexual intercourse! Hope you're ready for what ensues between these two. In the future, I will be putting Sayn with the Kitty and Gabrielle, I'll be deciding for the second, and the last will be obvious when the second route is complete. Hope you're all enjoying SAGE so far!


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7, Confession (ARIN ROUTE)

The sky was dark, the ground wet, and filled with rain, Team SAGE were reviewing notes from the previous class in the Library. Gabrielle was having troubles with naming the body parts that filled the Grimm for Professor Ports' class. She was VERY unhappy about it, aswell.

GABRIELLE: "Fuck.. whats the answer for this.. oh, that's it.. no wait.. I put that there.. damn!"

Sayn pointed to the place she was having trouble with.

SAYN: "Talon."

He immediately retracted his arm, wrote down his final answer, and closed his book. Throwing it in his backpack, he zipped it up and hung it on both of his shoulders and poked Arin.

SAYN: "Give me a holler if you need any help, I know you're not the brightest in this subject."

ARIN: "I don't need your help, you see?"

She gave him her paper, she did a poorly drawn Beowolf. He put it back on the table and pointed to the question.

SAYN: "'#1. Please describe 5 of the body parts on a Beowolf.'."

ARIN: "..Oh."

SAYN: "No clue?"

ARIN: "Not one."

Sayn quickly wrote down 5 answers and left the rest to Arin.

SAYN: "Have fun."

He left the Library, and immediately went to the front doors of the school, sat down, and watched the rain fall down, moving around until he found a relaxing position. For hours, he sat and watched the rain, until his thoughts were interrupted by Arin.

ARIN: "What are you doing?"

SAYN: "Nothing really, just watching."

ARIN: "I thought you went back to our room?"

SAYN: "Never did."

ARIN: "Why not?"

SAYN: "Was I supposed to?"

ARIN: "No, but it would have been nice to know where you were. I don't want to lose you like I lost others you know. We had a really fun time in class today, did you see what the Professor did? It was so funny and-"

SAYN: "Will you go out with me?"

ARIN: "Ehm.. what?"

SAYN: "I said, will you go out with me?"

ARIN: "Uhm.. I.. uh.. aah.. yes..!"

At that, Arin ran away, the speed of a rolling Boarbatusk. Making loud stomping noises running away, breaking through several teams who were watching the rain.

SAYN: "Good, some more alone time."

CHAPTER 7, END.

Hello everyone! Hope you're having a good week so far, if this wasn't the confession you were looking for, my apologies, sorry it took so long to get this out, I was having a REALLY bad day today and was being pestered by a lot of my teachers. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I hope you're all hyped for the next Chapter, we're having a very big event tomorrow, can you guess?


	10. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8, The Cursed Hero (Arin Route)

_Running through the Nightmare, the landscape changed around him, turning from a nice and sunny day to a burning and destroyed world, he didn't know what was happening, nor did he care to. There was only one thing to do. Run. He jumped from his spot and started running, dismembered, scarred, bleeding, and cut Faunus appeared around him, haunting him, as he ran further from the destruction, the Faunus only got closer, they screamed at him, asking why he let them go, why he let them die._

_One last push, he thought, as he broke through the wall of clouds, on the other side, he found only death, a graveyard, and millions of dead Fauna, all approaching him. He turned around and was surprised to see that the clouds were no longer, instead a wall of bones, unmovable. He looked around frantically, trying to find an exit, none, skulls fountained blood into pools, ghosts of children surrounded him._

_SAYN: "Get away from me!"_

_FAUNA: "IT'S YOUR TIME! YOU LET US DIE, NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE."_

_SAYN: "I said, get the fuck away!"_

_They only moved closer._

_SAYN: "GET. THE. FUCK. BACK!"_

He said as he jumped from his bed, his teammates stared at him, each of them lifting a brow. He gasped as he looked around, making sure everything was correct.

EVERETT: "You cool there, bud?"

SAYN: "No.. no.. fucking.. no.. not fine."

GABRIELLE: "I think he's finally lost it."

EVERETT: "Yo, Arin, mind taking a look at him?"

ARIN: "Uhm.. o-okay..."

Arin stood up from her chair and walked over to him, examining his backside, then his front, then his arms.

ARIN: "Sayn, when'd you get a tattoo?"

SAYN: "A tattoo? I never got a tattoo!"

ARIN: "Then whats this?"

She lifted his hand, sure enough, there was a marking, not a tattoo of any kind he had seen before. It was something more.. peculiar. Upon closer inspection, it was something he had only heard of in books, it was the marking of the Traitor, beside it, a bloodstain that wrapped around his entire hand.

SAYN: "What the FUCK?! I don't know where the hell this came from!"

Everett stood up and walked over, taking a close look at his hand. Everett got a dishcloth and wet it, then walked back to Sayn and tried washing off the blood, no luck. He scrubbed harder, still nothing. He threw the cloth in the sink, then pulled back.

EVERETT: "This is an odd case indeed.. I'll put some investigation into this and see if I can do anything, you should probably get to work on your homework, it's due in an hour."

SAYN: "Got it done already.."

EVERETT: "Really? Professor Port will be here in an hour, so I'll just give it to him. You can go do whatever."

SAYN: "Yeah.. guess so. I'm going for a walk."

ARIN: "Can I come?"

SAYN: "Sure."

ARIN: "Then lets head out!"

SAYN: "Arin, I still have to get dressed, and get my stuff on, it's quite cold out there."

ARIN: "Hurry up!"

Sayn stood up and grabbed a bundle of clothes, headed to the bathroom, and changed. Going as quick as possible, and throwing the silk straps over his shoulder, he checked his hair, making sure his ears weren't visible, he used some gel and spiked his hair, ensuring there wasn't the possibility that someone would notice. Opening the door, he grabbed his shoes and threw them on, Arin waiting impatiently at the door, Sayn stood back up and was pushed out the door by Arin, who grabbed his hand, slammed the door, and started running. When she stopped, she was staring at the sky, holding her right hand out.

ARIN: "Sayn, look. It's.. beautiful.."

Sayn looked in the air, and was greeted by falling flakes of white, one of which fell on his nose. Looking around the school, the yard and the main building were being decorated with Christmas items, giant candy canes and green and red lights, Santa Claus, and his reindeer's. He was shaken by Arin, who had said white flakes in her hand, she put them up to his face, then dropped them and looked back into the sky.

SAYN: "That's one thing I can agree with.. it is quite gorgeous."

He looked back down at Arin, who had gotten close, wrapping her arm around him.

ARIN: "Sayn?"

SAYN: "Yeah?"

ARIN: "What are these?"

SAYN: "What are what?"

Arin reached over his head and pulled one of his ears down, showing him, then using her index finger to point.

SAYN: "Uhm.. my ears..?"

ARIN: "You're a Faunus?"

Sayn sighed and nodded.

ARIN: "Why didn't you tell me?"

SAYN: "Because.. I don't like people to know about my ears."

ARIN: "But you could have told me."

SAYN: "Could you please let go..? You're hurting me."

ARIN: "Oopsies! Sorry!"

SAYN: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I had thought you already knew."

ARIN: "It's okay.. just.. please tell me about these things."

SAYN: "Okay, sorry, once again. I'm going to go to the Lunchroom and see if I can't grab something to eat, you going to come along?"

ARIN: "No thanks, I have something to do back at the Dorm."

SAYN: "Alright, see you later."

He started walking away, wanting to get away from her ASAP, getting closer and closer to the doors to the doors to the main building, he picked out the Cafeteria and walked in, as he got closer, a female voice became audible, asking for someone to help her. Peering inside the lunchroom, he could see why, a male team stood around a female Faunus, a Rabbit, tugging on her ears, hard. He pulled open the doors and stood in the entrance, watching them carefully, hoping to intimidate them. The leader looked over and pointed, turning back to his team.

?: "Hey, get a look at this guy!"

SAYN: "You must be the infamous Cardin Winchester, I hear you're quite the dickhead."

CARDIN: "Yes I am, and who could you be, bud?"

SAYN: "I've not a name for you."

CARDIN: "Oh, a bit of a wise guy, are we? Are you here to save the princess here?"

He tugged on the Faunas' ear, causing her to squeak a little in pain.

SAYN: "Let. Her. Go. I will make your suffering quick."

CARDIN: "Ooh! So you've got a princess, do we, you little slut? Go get him."

He sent his team after Sayn, they drew their weapons and charged forward. Sayn looked at them all and waited for the right moment.. then, grabbed one of their swords, pulled forward, and ripped it from his grasp, then smacked him in the jaw and kicked him backwards, sending him stumbling into one of the tables. Lark swung his Mace at Sayn, Sayn let him hit his waist purposely, it bounced off, Sayn cracked his knuckles and walked forwards, Lark dropped his weapon and started running like a child.

SAYN: "Who's next?"

He received a blow to the back of the head from a Hammer, Sayn stumbled forward, but then regained his balance and grabbed the boy, tossing him across the room, Sayn jumped in the air, put his legs together, made a barrier behind him, and pushed himself forward, sending 2 feet directly into Doves' chest.

SAYN: "And last but least, Cardin Winchester, come get some if you think you're hard enough."

Cardin grunted and threw the Rabbit aside, drew his weapon, and jumped over a table, going on the offensive, Sayn used his Aura to make a Ghost Blade and stab Cardin in the chest, but not before ducking under a swing from his Mace. He pushed Cardin to the ground and approached the Faunus.

SAYN: "Are you okay?"

?: "Y-yes.. thank you.."

She held her waist and limped out of the room. Sayn went back to the bleeding Cardin, knelt down, and rolled him onto his back.

SAYN: "How do you sleep at night, knowing all the things you've done? Now, it's your turn to run."

Sayn picked Cardin up and slammed him against the wall, causing blood to splatter against the wall, then threw him across the Cafeteria, making him hit and break several benches, Sayn ran at Cardin and grabbed his legs, spun him around for 5 seconds, and threw him out the window.

SAYN: "See you later, fucker."

LARK: "What.. what have you done?!"

SAYN: "Here is a message, to all of team CRDL! If you do so much as follow your leader into a bullying scenario, your time will be at an end, I will NOT hesitate to gut you, and make your teammates eat your dismembered body, take this as a warning."

Sayn dusted himself off and left the lunchroom, looking around, and then leaving the main building. He would have to find that Faunus.

CHAPTER 8, END.

Hello everyone! I hope you're all hyped, because the FIRST CHAPTER OF BR:R is coming soon! Thanks to everyone who's stuck to BR like wet gum. See you all then!


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long time spent trying to make a chapter, having some real life issues at the moment and I'm not feeling too well. Along with the fans who are hoping the 1st chapter of BR:R will come soon, please keep hoping, it will come out eventually, just having a really hard time at the moment.

CHAPTER 8, Ghost (ARIN ROUTE)

SAYN: "Okay, are you ready?"

ARIN: "Yes!"

SAYN: "Okay, one.. two.. three, DROP!"

Arin dropped onto a ledge, deep in the Emerald Forest, team SAGE had been sent on a task to recover some ancient artifacts, from an old building, they hadn't been told anything about these artifacts, or the building, just the coordinates. Sayn held the rope so his team could get down to the narrow stone bridge safely, connecting the stone bridge to the cliff was a ledge, a thick ledge, not big, perhaps the thickness of a large boulder, but it wasn't long, no way. Perhaps a meter long. Gabrielle stepped infront of Sayn, and he tied the rope to her waist, and got prepared to help her down.

SAYN: "Prepare for the drop, Arin, and Everett will be waiting for you down at the bottom."

GABRIELLE: "Okay, how are you going to get down?"

SAYN: "Think I will jump."

GABRIELLE: "Heh.. your deathwish."

Gabrielle approached the cliff side, grabbed the rope, and jumped off, only to be stopped mid air. She climbed down until Sayn stopped putting rope down, Gabrielle tugged on the rope, and dropped. On the bridge, Sayn appeared, he had jumped off the cliff quickly, doing a quick roll and dusting himself off. Looking over the railing, he noticed something peculiar, a Beowolf.. no, not a Beowolf, something more demonic. It was as black as night, and had many limbs, each breaking bones the way they moved. He was pushed slightly, but then pulled back.

GABRIELLE: "Afraid of heights?"

SAYN: "No.. somethings down there.. it's like nothing I've seen before."

She quickly looked over the ledge, and looked back at Sayn.

GABRIELLE: "You sure you're not going crazy? There isn't a speck of life down there."

SAYN: "I'm telling you, I saw something."

GABRIELLE: "Whatever, lunatic."

Something is breaking him, it's not normal to be seeing things such as that. It wasn't good for his mental health. He looked back over the bridge to make sure nothing was there, then followed Gabrielle, they were nearing their coordinates. Regrouping with Everett and Arin, the oldest member pointed to a mossy and decaying building, white paint, with a broken cross on top.

EVERETT: "That's probably it, be cautious, as it could collapse at any moment."

They nodded, and entered the building, looking over any items, Sayn opened a drawer, and found a journal, with a name on the cover. "Kaitlynn Rharke", he said out loud, as he opened it. It appeared to be a journal of a student from Beacon. He read through a few pages, and came together with a few letters that appeared on each page. 'When she dies, 1 shall follow.', Sayn hid the journal in his coat, and continued looking.

ARIN: "FOUND IT!"

Arin pointed to the item she found, and Everett nodded at it.

EVERETT: "That's what we're looking for, lets get out of here."

Team SAGE left the building, Sayn created a big platform and lifted his entire team to the top of the cliff, Sayn pressed on ahead of his team, deeper into the forest, eager to leave. He passed a large tree and a tombstone underneath, and expected an open airship, but was welcomed by the same building as before, with a broken down wall.

SAYN: "What the fuck..? Arin, did we just do a complete 180?"

No response.

SAYN: "Arin?"

Still nothing. His team wouldn't be too far behind, he thought. He went through the building and found the stone bridge was broken. He stopped in his tracks, and stared. He was scared, not knowing what to do, he turned around, but was greeted by a ghostly female standing in the middle of the rubble from the building.

?: "GIVE IT BACK!"

The girl screamed, and charged at him with a trident, swinging wildly at Sayn, Sayn dodged, kicked and punched, to no avail.

SAYN: "What do you want? The journal?"

?: "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!"

Sayn opened his coat and pulled out the journal, then threw it on the floor, this only enraged the female, and caused her to quicken her frenzy. The spikes on the trident stuck through his jacket, and pierced his stomach. He dropped to the ground, and held his wound, the girl took the journal and looked back at Sayn, she hit him in the chest with the handle of her trident, and faded into the air.

SAYN: "Damn.. I didn't think this is how it would end.. killed by a ghost."

As he said that, the same ghost came back to him, this time, with just her journal, she knelt down and took off his hood, then shook her head, and pushed him onto his back.

?: "You are not the one.. you took my journal, I thought you were him."

SAYN: "Him..?"

?: "His name was Connor Phillips, he took a gun to my head because I exposed a truth about him being a murderer, they didn't believe me."

SAYN: "Connor Phillips? Isn't he some sort of Elite Hunter or something?"

?: "He's an Elite Hunter now?"

SAYN: "From what I've heard.. so, what are you going to do with me?"

The ghost placed a hand on Sayns' chest, and as quick as the wound had been delivered, it was healed just as quick. Sayn stood up and looked at the girl, long hair, and a dress, with a notable gunshot wound in the side of her head.

?: "I am truly sorry about this, just please refrain from touching my journal."

SAYN: "You were killed for doing what was right, that wasn't fair, you were buried outside of an abandoned church, I should be the one sorry."

?: "You? No one has told me they should be sorry before.."

SAYN: "Can you leave this place?"

?: "Unfortunately, no, if I could have I would've tore Connor limb from limb already."

SAYN: "Then, I will fulfill your task, I will bring Connor to justice, in a crimson red pool. For you."

?: "You would do that.. for me?"

SAYN: "You were wronged, and I was wronged, I understand your problem."

?: "If you want to help me.. can I host in your body?"

SAYN: "What do you mean by host?"

?: "I can put myself in your body, and take over when something bad happens, after Connor dies, I'll leave."

SAYN: "That's a pretty hard decision to make on the spot, it'll take some thinking to make a decision."

?: "Okay, please, come back soon."

SAYN: "Will do."

As Sayn turned around, his world turned black, and he awoke in the infirmary, next to him was Arin, holding his right hand, while sleeping in a chair. He checked the time, 3:35, he put his head back down and looked out the window, the same ghost stood in the courtyard, gave him a quick wave, then ran off. This would take some extreme thinking to make a decision. He was going to help this.. entity.

CHAPTER 9, END.

Hello there, everyone! Hope you enjoy some ghost action. I may make the ghost a possible romance in the future. I have plans for Connor, muhahahah.. but seriously, I have plans for this ghostie girl. :D See you all in the next Chapter!


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10, Host (ARIN ROUTE)

Marching back through the woods, he cut several sticks with his summoned blade for the hell of it, he told Arin he was going to the store to buy some sweets for her, how easy she was tricked. He approached the same cliff, the same bridge, the same building, jumping off the cliff, his new friend leaned against a wall, eager for him to return. He had a question for her.

SAYN: "Okay, first things first, if you can only stay in this area, then how the hell did you get outside Beacon?"

?: "What..? I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

SAYN: "Don't play bullshit with me, you want help, I want answers, we can help eachother out."

?: "Gah.. fine, the reason I was out of Beacon was to thank you for not running away, I hosted from your body temporarily after you left, which explains the blackout you had last night, after you blacked out, I delivered you to the infirmary and had you collapse, giving the staff members the sense that something was wrong, after thanking you, I broke the host and came back here. The reason I don't leave often is because this is where I died, I have a fondness of this place, I love it."

SAYN: "Wait.. you took over my body?"

?: "Yes, and I apologize for that."

SAYN: "Please do not do that again without my consent, anyways, I've made up my mind."

?: "Have you? What's your answer?"

SAYN: "I agree to host you, as long as you're able to cast your appearance on my body."

?: "You agree to host me? I-I-I don't know what to say, I was expecting you to say no! If I could, I would have already given you a kiss."

SAYN: "I don't think that is a possibility."

?: "Ah, fine, I'm probably way older than you."

SAYN: "Got an age?"

?: "Last I remember I was.. hm.. ah! That's it, I was 18 years of age."

SAYN: "So you are older, I myself am only 17. On the subject of hosting, is it possible to be two people at one time? For example, if you link to me, you could have a heart or something inside my body, and, when you need to, you can appear and disappear at any time?"

?: "Hm, I don't know, let me try."

His vision turned black for a few moments, but then came back to him, and in front of him stood a perfectly normal looking girl. She then nodded and went back inside, doing this, 3 blue rings emerge from her body and go inside her host or hostess. While she was inside him, his vision remained the same. She then came back out and clapped once.

?: "Woo! I'm finally free from that black and white prison! I can see colors again! Thank you so much, aaah..?"

SAYN: "Sayn Sylum, and you are?"

?: "Kaitlynn Rharke."

SAYN: "Nice to meet you, Rharke."

KAITLYNN: "You aswell, Sylum."

They both extended their hands and shook, and then parted. Sayn started heading back, when after his steps, 2 more came, he turned around, and Kaitlynn was following.

SAYN: "I'm assuming you want to come with me?"

She nodded.

SAYN: "Alright then, guess I'll be your tour guide."

KAITLYNN: "Oh, this will be fun! I'll get to meet all of my old friends!"

SAYN: "I don't think it will be that easy, since your murderer has gone onto bigger things, you'll have to make some new ones."

KAITLYNN: "Damn it!"

She stomped on the ground and follow him back to Beacon, where Arin eagerly awaited her treats, but was introduced to a girl.

CHAPTER 10, END.

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that bit of mindfuck in the last chapter, so heres an explanation for you, this chapter was also kind of short, 624 words to be exact, I just wanted to get this out of the way and start the friendship between Rharke and Sylum. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, be at attention for the next! :)


	13. Chapter 11

**Ooh my goodness sleeping inside sounds so naughty!**

CHAPTER 11, And Only Dark Remains (ARIN ROUTE)

They both went to Ozpins' office the day after, Sayn had Kaitlynn sleep inside him while he rested, it was his goal to give this girl a life, one that was taken from her. He opened the door for his new friend, and followed her inside. He approached his desk and knocked on the wood, startling him, he held his heart and shook his head, and then looked at Sayn.

OZPIN: "Ah, would this be Sayn, the leader of team SAGE, and a friend?"

SAYN: "Yes, it would be, this is Kaitlynn Rharke, a new student, she is 18-Years-Old and wants to become a Huntress."

OZPIN: "Is that so? Well, if she is going to be fit for battle, we'll need to run a few tests."

KAITLYNN: "I can't wait! When will I start?"

OZPIN: "Perhaps tomorrow afternoon?"

KAITLYNN: "Fantastic! I can't wait!"

SAYN: "Great, now lets leave the headmaster to his work, shall we?"

It wasn't like Ozpin to accept students on the spot, but something about Sayn and Kaitlynn made him rethink it for the girl, something he couldn't put his finger on. The two students left, heading back to the Dormitory, she was distracted by a lot of things she saw, things she didn't have. She pointed to a water fountain and grabbed his arm.

KAITLYNN: "Sayn, what's this thing?"

SAYN: "That would be a water fountain."

KAITLYNN: "Ooh! How do I use it?"

SAYN: "You put your palm over this blue circle here, and then the water comes out of this tap, it goes into the air and then comes back down, if you're lucky, you can catch some in your mouth."

KAITLYNN: "That sounds like fun, can I try?"

SAYN: "Sure."

The girl followed the instructions, and tried to catch the water in her mouth, but was failing, and making the water fall on the floor underneath her. She started getting angry, until Sayn grabbed her shoulder and showed her how to drink from a fountain, she followed the instructions very carefully, and did as he did, this time doing a lot better than she had before. She pulled back and clapped happily.

SAYN: "You seem to have been born a very long time ago to not know how to use that. Why don't you tell me about your past?"

KAITLYNN: "Aaah, okay, where will we go?"

SAYN: "Is the courtyard alright?"

KAITLYNN: "As long as its quiet. Where is it?"

SAYN: "You're unbearable."

Sayn grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the courtyard, they sat in a shaded area in the corner, covering the sun with a tree and its leaves, the ground was cool, the perfect spot. They sat down and Sayn looked at Kaitlynn, waiting for her to start.

KAITLYNN: "Oh, okay, thought you were going to give me a go or something. Anyways, as you know my name is Kaitlynn, I was born in.. 1963 I think? I was raised in Atlas, and I was training here to become a Huntress, back in my Huntress years, Beacon was like a house with 4 rooms, the young ones, 17, the middle aged, 18, and the higher aged, 19, so.. the Freshmen and the Seniors. I had seen Connor commit a murder near where I died, so, I told the head professor, he told me that he didn't believe me, because Connor was the best of the best. I was out looking for an Artifact when Connor came and put a gun to my head, pulled the trigger faster than I could've imagined. He ended up digging a grave and making it look like someone else had been living in the forest to hide his crime."

SAYN: "That's quite the story you've got there."

KAITLYNN: "So, you know how I fight and my tale, how about yours?"

SAYN: "Well, there's nothing much to say about me, my Family is locked in the lunatic house, I was adopted by the girl I was talking to last night, Arin, and her Family, as for my combat style, well, I don't use a weapon."

KAITLYNN: "You don't use a weapon? How will you protect yourself?"

As she said that, he created a Ghost Blade and showed her.

KAITLYNN: "Liar!"

SAYN: "Technically, I'm not using a weapon, this is coming from my Aura, I bend my Aura at the cost of my sanity, health, and energy."

KAITLYNN: "Then, show me how you battle."

SAYN: "You sure 'bout that? Might mess you up pretty bad."

KAITLYNN: "You dingus! I don't want to fight you, I want to see how you battle!"

SAYN: "Ah, I see, then, I'll get my teammate Arin to help me out with that."

KAITLYNN: "Arin? Is that one the "Oh my god Sayn are you cheating on me" jealous girl?"

Sayn chuckled at that, and nodded. Pulling out his Scroll, he tapped on it a few times, then waited, before receiving a ding.

'Hey, you up for a battle?'

'sure! gunna kick yer ass!'

'Get Goodwitch, and while you're at it, go get a book on how to type properly.'

'RUDE'

He put his Scroll away and got up, extending a hand to his companion and helping her up, they walked to the Arena, Kaitlynn stood in front of the Arena, while Sayn jumped up onto the Arena. Soon after, Arin walked infront of him, with Goodwitch making an announcement over the PA System.

GOODWITCH: "Any Students who are willing to spectate the fight in the Arena, please come down, it begins in 10 minutes."

After she made the announcement, she began fiddling with her Scroll, Arin walked over to Sayn and got very close to him, whispering distance.

ARIN: "Sayn, I REEAALLY don't like you hanging out with her! Why can't you be reserved to me?"

SAYN: "I don't see what the big issue is."

ARIN: "I don't want you to cheat on me! I love you and you should know that!"

SAYN: "Arin, be serious, do you actually think I would cheat? You've been my friend since I was a kid, the ONLY one, you should be happy I'm making friends."

ARIN: "I do think you would cheat because it's in your personality!"

SAYN: "Ooohoho, we're judging my personality now? I'm secluded, I don't like loud things, and I like books, that makes me untrustful? You're difficult."

Sayn turned his head, and a crowd was standing in the Arena, he turned his head back to Arin, giving her a nod and sending her off. She sighed as she stomped to her end of the arena.

GOODWITCH: "If you're done chatting, then, the match will begin, if your Aura goes to red, you lose. Do not kill the other opponent, and do not cheat. Begin."

Arin was playing defensive, pointing her sword at him and walking around the Arena. Sayn walked over to her, 2 and a half meters away, he jumped at her, planting 2 feet in her stomach and sending her across the Arena. She recovered and shook her head, looking back up at him, her eyes were crimson, she sheathed her weapon and ran towards him, punching him in the jaw, then in the chest, she kicked him in the stomach and uppercutted him. He fell to the ground and checked his Aura, they were both in yellow. He made himself a Blade and slashed her legs, pounded her shoulders with the handle, then hit her across the face. She spun around and looked at him with angry eyes.

ARIN: "Stop. Fucking. Hitting. Me!"

She punched and punched, kicked and kicked, her final strike, she let out a forceful blow to the chest from her foot and sent Sayn sailing, he broke through the wall and tumbled down a hill, he hadn't noticed he was near the edge, it was blocked by all the walls, he rolled, and plunged into the city under him. He didn't care about the fall, he was staring at the sky, it was a black shade, and only dark remained. Terrible monsters spewed forth, crashing into the civilization, breaking the once strong city called "Vale". Sayn activated his aura and turned around so he was facing the ground, but was greeted with pain.

Sayn slammed into the ground, a lucky patch of grass, but his luck ran out, he fell on his stomach, demons swarmed, and were focused on their new target. Approaching cautiously, they raised their blades, axes, and body parts to the darkness, and each fell one by one, the final one, appearing to be the groups leader, due to it's horns, seemed confused for a moment at what had just happened, 3 barbs pierced it's stomach, and it fell over, spraying black blood and fading into dust.

KAITLYNN: "Happy to see me?"

SAYN: "Very.. I need to get somewhere safe, I probably broke something."

KAITLYNN: "Right, see the building there?"

SAYN: "There's fifty of them, just bring me to one!"

Kaitlynn threw Sayn over her shoulder and brought him into a pharmacy that hadn't been hit, making sure none of the demons had followed she lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach, Kaitlynn poked his ribcage area, and watched him breath.

KAITLYNN: "I'm not feeling any broken ribs, however, you probably cracked good few of them. It will be painful, I'm sure."

SAYN: "Shit.. the rest of the team is still up at Beacon, they need to be alerted about this."

KAITLYNN: "Don't worry about it, the Hunters are already on this problem, it's just a matter of staying down and keeping out of sight."

SAYN: "Damnit damnit damnit damnit!"

KAITLYNN: "Quiet down, Sayn, you will alert them."

Sayn laid back on the floor, in pain and worried, he didn't have a clue what would happen to his team, or the rest of the world for that matter. It was the first time these creatures were seen, and most likely wont be the last. They're being commanded by a higher force, he'd need to kill the leader at all costs.

CHAPTER 11, END.

Hello everyone! Sorry for having this one out so late, I've been busy and craps been going DOWN. I'm still trying to think of a good start up for BR:R, one I'm hoping that everyone will enjoy. I'm also trying to find out more information on a visual novel I plan to read in the future, Hoshizora no Memoria: Eternal Heart. HoshiMemo: Wish Upon a Shooting Star was amazing, and is my favorite. Enough about that though. If you have any topics for BR:R, please send me a message OR leave a review on BR:R, everyone seems to like doing reviews soo. Have a good day!


End file.
